Am I a hero or a superhero?
by monkeywriter30654
Summary: This is my alternate DC universe where the superheroes and the heroes without powers are discriminated. The story centers around my OC Jemma, a girl from a isolated part of the world known as Utopia. The characters in my universe such as Batman, Wonderwoman, etc. may have different personalities compared to the original since they grew up in a different environment.
1. Prologue

"Leave here and hide! We will take care of these men." Master Ra's al Ghul glared at Jemma. His eyes pleaded that she would comply, but knowing Jemma, he knew she would retaliate.

"No! This is my fight! I dragged you guys into this and I'm not leaving so you can die!" She clenched her fist so tight that the white of her knuckles showed. She clenched her teeth tightly, praying that he would let her stay.

"Don't you understand!? We need you to survive, Jemma. Will you let our efforts go to naught so that you can feel heroic!?" Jemma could see a fire in her master's eyes. As she bit her lower lip, she turned around and headed towards her motorcycle.

"Stay alive..." She muttered as she began the engine.

"I will, little one." He smiled, but Jemma looked away. She didn't want to see his face; if she did, she would want to stay and fight. She rode out without saying a word. It didn't matter where she was going or how far the journey would take her. She had to leave to keep the world from falling into the darkness...


	2. Chapter 1 pg1

Thousands of thoughts were swirling around in Jemma's head. Hate, anger, revenge. They consumed her mind. She felt like a traitor. Leaving the people she cared about to fight an enemy they couldn't even think to defeat. They were basically walking into death's grasp. She knew that she couldn't be captured or else the world as she knew it would be gone, but she didn't want to run either. All the training she went through seemed to be useless.

"AHHHHHHH! RUN!" Mobs of people began running towards her out of nowhere. She didn't seem to realize that she was already in a city.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself as she stopped her motorbike. People ran past her as quickly as their feet could take them. She removed her helmet to see what chaos was going on around her. She looked up dumbstruck. A man who looked liked a wooden puppet, a woman who was green and covered in leaves, and a man with half of his face messed up were standing on top of a giant toy robot rampaging the city. "Oh crap I must be in **that** place…." She sighed. She remembered the stories Master Ra's al Ghul told her about a city called Metropolis where crazy villains and heroes went amuck.

"Artemis take the left, Red Arrow take the right. Try to stop this thing at its feet." She noticed that the heroes had finally arrived.

"Sorry Nightwing, but we'll be taking this one." A red streak went past the two archers, tripping them along the way.

"Don't get in the way…" The apparent leader Nigthwing growled as he threw some bat-shaped boomerangs at the robot, which exploded on impact. The robot, however, didn't seem to take any damage.

"Why don't you let the **real** heroes take care of this?" A girl with green skin and orange hair floated in midair, looking down on Nightwing and his team.

"Like we'll let you take over…" The female archer, Artemis, growled as she shot an arrow at the girl. The arrow soon became a net, but was soon stopped by a black haired boy with a large red 'S' on his shirt.

"We have no time to play with these fools, Miss Martian." He tossed the net aside. The heroes began fighting each other rather than the villain at hand.

"These idiots…" Jemma sighed to herself. She placed her helmet back on and started the engine of her bike. "Whatever…. not my problem…" She was about to drive off when she noticed a little girl cowering on the sidewalk.

"I told you this would be easy, Ivy. All these heroes ever do is fight each other which leaves us with the loot, and with this contraption you made, Toyman, we can practically take over Metropolis." The man with half-a-face laughed. The villains did not seem to notice that they were about to crush a little girl. They probably wouldn't have cared though.

"Crap…" Jemma muttered as she threw off her helmet and dashed towards the girl. She quickly grabbed the girl as the robot's foot came down upon them. "And I thought this would be a quiet road trip…" She pushed off the sidewalk and slid on her back, the robot's foot barely missing her. She let go of the little girl and ordered her to get out of here.

"Hey look down there. It's a hero doing actual hero-work." The leaf colored woman mocked.

"What do I get myself into…" Jemma groaned as she grabbed her Glocks from her holster and began shooting at them.

"What the-" The villains seemed surprised. "Let's squish her." The puppet-looking man controlled the robot to step on her. She dashed away as she continued shooting them.

"Guns aren't gonna stop this thing…" Jemma glanced over at the heroes who were quarrelling amongst themselves. "Hey idiots!" All the heroes turned her way at the sound of her remark. Apparently they had never been blatantly called idiots. "Why don't you guys clean up your own crap instead of making me do it?"

Suddenly she saw a red streak pop up right next to her. "Well hello, beautiful. I haven't seen you around here. I'm Flash." He grabbed her hand and was about to kiss it, but she tugged it away before he could. "Oooo the tough girl, eh? Well I'm up for the challenge."

"Artemis, Red Arrow, go stop Toyman, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face." Nightwing ordered then walked past Jemma.

"Normal weapons are not gonna work against that thing." Jemma warned as she grabbed a key from her holster.

"Thanks for the tip, but it's none of your business." Nightwing growled then ran off towards the robot.

"Miss Martian, Flash, go stop that robot before it causes more trouble." The boy with the 'S' ordered as he jumped up towards the robot.

"They think they can stop us." Poison Ivy grinned then summoned her plants. Flash became entrapped in the vines as well as Artemis and Red Arrow. Nightwing threw more of those explosive batarangs, setting Artemis and Red Arrow free. "Uhg! How dare you hurt my babies!" The boy with the 'S' was about to punch the robot when its arm smacked him into a building.

_If they're not gonna finish this anytime soon I will._ Jemma thought to herself. She grabbed one of her Glocks and aimed it at the remote controlling the robot. "Heh, bingo." She smirked then shot the remote. The robot stopped moving and the villains became frazzled. "Now let's end this…" She inserted one of the keys from her holster into her Glock. She pointed the Glock at her temple, preparing to pull the trigger. "Unlock, Sorrow." She fired the gun, but she didn't die. Instead, her outfit and her demeanor changed.

She had on a black cloak with a sleeveless turtleneck crop top, the collar covered up part of her face, and a pair of black leather shorts. Her black leather boots clicked as she walked towards the wreckage. "It's been awhile since I've come out and play." Two scythes came out of her forearms; the souls of the forgotten could be seen as the light shined on the blades. "Now, whose first."


	3. Chapter 1 pg 2

The heroes looked stunned. "What the heck just happened?" Nightwing muttered to himself. He had never seen something like this before. He was astonished to see a normal person suddenly transform into a superhero by shooting herself in the head.

"You're in my way…" Jemma growled and with two swift movements the vines all around were shredded to confetti. Poison Ivy clenched her fist and summoned more of her "babies."

"Superboy! Go take care of the robot while Ivy is busy." Miss Martian shouted out as she used her psychic powers to crush the plants. She glared at Jemma intently. She hated how Flash had flirted Jemma. Miss Martian was Flash number one girl and she would not let anyone take her place.

"You don't have to tell me what I already know." Superboy jumped up and smashed the giant robot down. Poison Ivy, Two-face, and Toyman tumbled off the robot as it crumbled to the ground.

"I got this!" Flash grinned as he speeded towards the villains with a rope in his hand, but before he could reach them, two arrows were shot and entrapped the villains in a net.

"You mean we got this." Nightwing scoffed at the superheroes' frustration. Out of nowhere, the Toyman began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Nightwing glared.

"You think this is over? Not even close! I put a self-destruct bomb the robot. The bomb could blow up a part of this town," His plastic looking eyes gleamed with excitement. "I'm the only one that can stop it so if you don't let us go the whole town will go BOOM!"

"You son of a -" Nightwing growled and raised his fist.

"Calm down, we're not going to get answers if we just beat him." Red Arrow grabbed Nightwing's arm, preventing him from injuring Toyman. Nightwing scowled and jerked his arm out of Red Arrow's grasp.

"Heh, you don't even know what you're doing. We'll interrogate him." Superboy stepped forward, but was blocked by Red Arrow.

"Why interrogate him?" Jemma stood beside the robot as she watched the tension between the heroes rise. "Why not just eliminate the entire thing?" She smirked.

"Hey! We don't know what mi-" Nightwing shouted, but Jemma quickly sliced up the robot. They could only see streaks of black as she shredded into pieces, to the point where it looked like pixie dust. "What the hell are you doing!?" Dick pushed the others aside and confronted Jemma. "You might of set the thing off! How could you do something so reckless!?" He growled.

"At least I had the balls to do something about it, while you guys were just busy arguing with each other like little kids." She glared then turned around and began to walk away.

"Ooo I like her," Flash grinned. He quickly stood in front of Jemma, blocking her way. "So why don't you join our League of Superheroes?"

"I agree. We could use a girl like you." Superboy smiled, but Miss Martian frowned.

"We don't need her. She'd probably just be dead weight on our team." She growled then quickly grabbed Flash's arm and held him close.

"No way, she should join the NSH." Artemis intervened. "She's a normal hero too. Those powers don't seem to belong to her, but to those keys. So the keys are the superpowerd ones."

"Take away the keys and she's a normal hero just like us." Red Arrow added. "Say something Nightwing?"

Nightwing looked away and snorted. "Whether she joins a team or not makes no difference." Red Arrow elbowed Nightwing in the abdomen then sighed.

"I have no interest in your wanna-be-hero club," Jemma's outfit had turned back to normal and it seemed like her powers were gone for the moment. "I have more important things to worry about." She walked away towards her bike.

"Miss Martian, Flash, clean up the mess around here. I'll go tell Superman about a new recruit that he might be interested in." Superboy grinned then went off back to the League of Superheroes.

"You guys head back to NSH. I'll be taking these scumbags to Arkham Asylum." Dick grabbed the net and dragged it away.

"Hey Nightwing, we can come and help, you know." Red Arrow stood in front off Nightwing and offered a hand.

"I'm fine on my own." Nightwing ignored Red Arrow's hand and walked past him. Red Arrow sighed then scratched the back of his head.

"You should know best. Nightwing likes being a lone wolf." Artemis patted Red Arrow on the back. "Hey, let's go tell Batman about that girl. He might be able to get her to join the NSH." Red Arrow smiled then ruffled Artemis's hair.

Jemma drove off, wondering where should she stop for a nap. She had wanted to avoided trouble and chaos. She wanted to be alone. That way no one would be hurt. Anyone who came near her would eventually get killed and she didn't want to bear the weight of innocent casualties.

_It's been a while since I've been out to play. You should let me out more often._

"Shut up!" She shouted. Sorrow had begun speaking to her inside her head. "You're lucky I let you out in the first place." She growled.

_No need to shout. I was just bored being cooped up inside your body for so long._

"It's not like I want you guys inside me either." She sighed. She needed to find a place to sleep. She knew that the weaker her mind and body were the easier the guardians within her could take over.

_There is a small wooded area up ahead. You could camp there if you'd like._

"Thanks, Madness. At least someone is useful." Out of the four guardians, Madness seemed the kindest and sanest, though it was contradictory to his name. Sorrow always had an attitude, complaining and often criticizing what she did. Pain was constantly pessimistic and a major masochist. But she was able to handle them. The only one she couldn't control very well was Death. He was uncontrollable, doing what he desired no matter what the cost or dangers.

She arrived at the small woods and found and open space to rest. She was too anxious and frustrated to sleep. She just sat on the floor and quietly meditated. She had learned this from Master Ra's al Ghul and was told that it would make her troubles go away. Of course, she never believed it, but she did find relaxing and mind clearing properties in meditation.

"You should come out now," She mumbled during her meditation. A man with a large grey trench coat with a bat symbol in the middle came out from the shadows. His visor along with his high collar blocked most of his face. "How long were you following me?"

"You're pretty good to have noticed me," The man smiled then came towards her. "I have a proposition for you."


	4. Chapter 1 pg3

"You're one of those heroes aren't you?" Jemma sighed. "I already told you guys. I'm not interested." She growled then went back to her meditation.

The man snorted. "Well I can't force you to join, but I think that joining our team is better than being on the run." Jemma immediately looked over at the man and glared at him. "Where do think you can go? At least if you stay here you have a place to stay and food."

Jemma was about to retaliate when a voice interrupted her. "I didn't expect you to be here Batman. You really have your stalking down." A man wearing a blue and red trench coat with studs on the side along with a black turtleneck marked with a large red "S" flew down towards us. "Hi there, I'm Superman, but you probably already know that." He grinned confidently.

"Who?" Jemma cocked an eyebrow. Superman fell to the ground shocked while Batman began to shake, trying to contain his laughter.

"Koff, well, anyway, come join the League of Superheroes. We can offer you a better deal than what he can offer." Superman scoffed at Batman, who just ignored him. "With your abilities you can be one of the greatest superheroes, like me."

"Rather being a superhero you should be a door to door salesman, boy scout." Batman mocked. Superman glared at Batman then turned his attention right back on Jemma. Jemma sighed. They would never leave her alone unless she joined a team, but she knew she shouldn't stay. She began to sneak away while Batman and Superman glared at each other intently when her stomach let out a large growl.

"Crap…" She mumbled. Batman and Superman turned their attention to her. She knew that she couldn't go around without food. If the she were ever caught, she would have no strength to fight back and, on the bright side, if she felt like trouble was brewing, she could just leave the city. "Hey you two!" Batman and Superman turned their attention towards her. "I'll stay….but only on one condition."

"Anything! What do you want? Money? Fame?" Superman's eyes began to twinkle at the possibility of a new recruit. Batman just sighed and waited for Jemma's answer.

"I don't need that stuff," She let out a loud sigh. "I'm not some tug o' war rope that you two can fight over. So to stop your bickering, I'll alternate every week. One week with Super-whatever and one with stalker guy here." Batman chuckled while Superman looked away with dismay. He seemed disappointed that she still didn't know his name.

"That's fine, we'll get her first!" Superman stuck out his hand, waiting for Jemma to grab it. Jemma ignored it and waited for the two of them to settle where she was going to stay first.

"We'll take her." Batman lifted Jemma up; surprised, she head-butted him as he placed her on her bike. "Ow, you really are

"Hey when did you become all high and mighty? We should get her first." Superman gripped the collar of Batman's coat. Batman snorted then smirked.

"Fine you can have her first, but only if your fine with me telling Wonder Woman about your little affair with that reporter." Superman glared at him, but quickly released him. Jemma smirked. Out of the two she preferred Batman. He seemed to be the most intelligent and less annoying.

"Fine, you win this round." Superman growled then flew up into the sky. Batman walked past Jemma. She watched him tentatively.

"Do plan to walk back to your headquarters?" Jemma rested her elbow on the handle of her motorbike. Batman smirked then grabbed a small remote from his belt.

"I have my own ride," He clicked the button and a sleek, high-tech car appeared from the bushes. The glass cover rose and he jumped into the seat. "Try to keep up." Batman sped away. Jemma let out a small laugh as she put her helmet on. She liked a challenge.


	5. Chapter 1 pg4

"This is our new member…." Batman waited for Jemma to introduce herself.

"Jemma…..I don't have a last name."

"Well, Jemma, this is your new team. Here are some of the leaders. This is Red Arrow and Artemis's mentor, Green Arrow," A modern day robin hood came up and shook her hand. "This is Huntress and the Question," Jemma stared at the Question; it was the first time she had seen a person without a face. "And I think you've met these three. They'll be your future teammates."

"Hi, I'm Artemis. Let's get along!" She hugged Jemma tightly. Jemma looked confused. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there. "The rest of the members aren't here right now, but you'll meet them soon."

"I'm Red Arrow, but my real name is Roy Harper." He grinned then patted Jemma on the head. In return, she patted his head. "Haha, she's pretty interesting. Dick, come out of there and say something." Dick came out of the corner and walked towards her.

"Welcome to the team, newbie." Dick turned around and walked out of the room.

Jemma yawned as she lifted herself off from the couch. The heroes had spent an all night fighting villains and creating tactics to outwit the superheroes. She, on the other hand, decided that she would sleep. She didn't see herself as part of their team; she was more like a visitor. She didn't see a reason why she had to go out of her way to help them out.

"Hey Jemma! You awake!" Artemis came into the resting room where Jemma slept in. Her brown eyes were shining brightly and she was full of energy, even though she stayed up the whole night. "Hey why are you looking at me funny?" She chuckled.

"Where's your visor?" Everyone at the NSH had worn a visor to cover their faces so they would not be recognized. Jemma had thought that they wore them all the time.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We don't need to wear our mask around fellow team members. It's only when we're on missions," Artemis grinned then grabbed Jemma's arm. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast!" Jemma's eyes twinkled at the sound of food. Last night she was only able to eat some fruit that she found in the cafeteria. Everyone was too busy to eat so no food was made.

"Oh hey girls!" Roy waved at them to come over. A girl with striking orange red hair sat next to Roy. "Oh let me introduce you to Barbara Gordon. She's a daughter of a cop that works with us and she's also one of Batman's protégés." He smiled.

"Yeah, after I basically begged him," She laughed. "I mostly do tech work here and information gathering," She shook Jemma's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jemma."

Jemma nodded with recognition and sat beside Artemis. "Here Jemma, sorry we don't have much of a selection. The cooks are dead tired from yesterday, haha." Artemis laughed and placed a plate of waffles in front of Jemma. Jemma stared at them in awe. She had never seen something so interesting and delicious in her life.

"Uh Jemma are you okay?" Roy cocked an eyebrow with amusement. Jemma didn't seem to hear him. She was still captivated by the plate of waffles set before her.

"Don't tell me you've never seen waffles before?" Barbara chuckled. Jemma looked up at her and nodded furiously. "No kidding? You've really never seen or eaten waffles before…"

"Where I came from all we ate was stuff that was homegrown," Jemma could feel her mouth water. "I've never tried outsider food before…" Jemma began poking her stack of waffles with her fork.

"Haha well then you should go ahead and dig in." Artemis grinned and waited for Jemma to take her first bite. Jemma poked her fork into the waffle and put a small piece into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide and they began to gleam. Artemis, Barbara, and Roy began to laugh. Jemma reminded them of a squirrel when it takes a bite out of an acorn.

"By the way, have you seen Dick, Barbara?" Roy scanned the cafeteria.

"Mr. Dark and Broody? Last time I saw him he was in the training room," Barbara frowned. She had dated Dick once before, but it did not end on a good note. "Who cares anyway? That guy always wants to be alone. He doesn't even trust us enough to take off his visor around us. It's like it's glued to his face." She growled as she jabbed her spoon into her bowl of cereal.

"It's kind of a waste don't you think? Dick is really handsome and has a nice bod. Don't you think he's got that cool lone wolf image, Jemma?" Jemma nearly choked on her waffle. Dick cool? More like a jerk who thinks he can do everything by himself. "Heh, sorry about that Jemma. I didn't think I would make you choke." Artemis chuckled.

"Jemma, Dick, come into my office immediately…" Batman's voice echoed from the intercom. Jemma stared at her unfinished waffles intently. She wanted to continue eating. What ever they needed her for wouldn't be that important right?

"Oh you better go Jemma! Here I'll put these away!" Artemis grabbed Jemma's plate. Jemma looked up her with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Jemma, that's not going to work," Jemma's eyes grew larger and twinkled again. "Fine, you can finish. Just hurry." Roy and Barbara began laughing again while Artemis let out a sigh.

After Jemma finished eating, she took her sweet time getting to Batman's office. When she walked in, Dick was already there, waiting impatiently, while Batman was tapping his pen against his desk. "Nice of you to join us." Dick scowled, but Jemma simply ignored him.

"What I called you guys in for was because I want you, Dick, to give Jemma a tour around the facility. She hasn't met the other members yet and I don't want her to get lost around here," Batman looked up at Dick. Dick clenched his fist tightly. "Understood?" Dick looked away.

"Understood…" Dick gritted his teeth then left. Jemma sighed then followed suit. She missed out on eating more of delicious outsider food for this?

When they both left, Batman turned around in his chair and sighed. "What am I going to do with that boy?" Dick always wanted to do things on his own, never wanting the help of others. Batman was glad that Dick was independent, but that would not make him a great leader. Dick needed to understand how to trust and get along with others. Since Jemma seemed to be a type that wouldn't deal with his attitude, Batman thought that she could break Dick's rough exterior.

Dick began walking down the hall, not checking to see if Jemma was following him. He didn't understand why he had to babysit her. There were larger priorities at hand than giving a tour. Dick frustration began to boil. He didn't care what Batman wanted; he had more important things to do. "Hey you," Dick looked back at Jemma. True, he was fascinated by her, but that didn't stop him from thinking of her as a nuisance. "You're on your own with the stupid tour. I have more important things to do than babysit you." He began walking down the hall.

"Idiot." Dick stopped right on his track. Had he heard correctly? Did this girl just called him an idiot.

"Jerk. Pompous. Arrogant. Stupid. Egocentric. Fool. Narcissistic. Dumbass." Jemma had let out a long breath. She did not want to deal with his crap. Like she needed him to tour her around. If it were not for the fact that she needed food in order to travel she wouldn't have come here in the first place. "Now that we got that established. I don't need you to look after me. I'm fine on my on, always have and always will." She smirked then walked in the other direction.

"What an annoying woman…." Dick mumbled to himself as he headed down to the Criminal Archives Room.

"Uhg! I've never met such a…" Jemma thought to herself.

He's an interesting fellow though. First time I've ever seen someone actually give you attitude, hehe.

"Oh shut up…" She growled at Sorrow. She wandered down the hall. She didn't know how to get to the cafeteria and all the doors seemed the same to her. She cursed under her breath. The NSH was like a giant technological maze and she was the poor lab rat that got stuck in it. "What's this?" She looked up to read the label on one of the doors. Technology and Research Room. She opened the door slightly and peered in. No one seemed to be inside so she entered on her own.

The room was filled with screens and other technological stuff she didn't understand. Each screen had some sort of image on it, whether it be a chart or a blueprint of something. The room was dark and gloomy, but Jemma enjoyed the peace and quiet. The soft purr of the computer reminded her of the animals that used to live among her back home. She had enjoyed the company of animals. They weren't fearful of her and they quietly stayed by her side. She began to rest her arm on one of the desk, reminiscing old memories.

"Don't touch that!" Jemma's hand immediately jumped off the desk. A large African-American boy with half of his face covered with technology as well as the rest of his body. "Heh, sorry….didn't mean to startle you, just didn't want you to accidently activate the defense system." The boy came over and began typing into a floating holographic-like keyboard. "You must be the new girl I've been hearing about. I'm Cyborg." He grinned. Jemma nodded back at him. "I should introduce you the rest of the team. We mostly do tech work, but we go out of the field too so we might work together sometime. Hey Tim get your butt out here!"

A boy with raven black hair came out of the shadows. His bangs covered his eyes and his clothes were a bit disheveled. He faced downward looking at the ground. Out of curiosity, Jemma came closer to him so that she could get a better look at his face. Tim began to panic and retreat backwards, his face red as a tomato. "….. H-hi…" He murmured. Then suddenly a girl with bright blonde hair came beside him and jabbed him in the stomach.

"Haha sorry about this guy. He's a bit shy around girls," She laughed, but Tim merely retreated back to a computer screen. "Haha sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating the guy?" She smacked Tim on the back. Jemma looked at the couple; she was loss for words. She could easily tell who was the 'man' in the relationship.

"Don't be so mean to the guy, Stephanie," Cyborg placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Well Jemma, I assume you've already met Barbara. She's the leader of the Technology and Research Room." He grinned. "Hey, you wanna take a look at this?" He gestured Jemma to come over. Unwillingly she came over and looked. A bunch of numbers and symbols appeared on the screen. "Isn't it beautiful?" Cyborg began to tear up.

Jemma stared at the screen dumbstruck. She was never learned any of this back at Utopia. She had learned a bit of math and science from Master Ra's Al Ghul, but she ditched most of his classes so she could play in the river. "Uh do you wanna try it?" Tim whispered and gestured to the screen. Jemma stared at the screen and vigorously nodded her head no.

"Aw come on! Nothing will happen!" Stephanie grabbed onto Jemma's hand and pressed it against the holographic keyboard. "See not that bad!" Jemma had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, all the computer screens turned black as well as the lights in the entire facility. "Aw man…."

"MY BABY!" Cyborg began to panic. "Seemed like the system just shut down! Our defenses, our offense forces, everything shut down..." Cyborg began to cling onto the computer screen. "Baby, come back to me!" Jemma sighed. What did she get herself into?

It took hours for the system to get back in running. Jemma just patiently sat in the cafeteria as all the lights went back on. She knew that being on a team and being surrounded by all these foreign objects she never seen before would cause trouble. She sighed then rested her head on the cool metallic table, stretching her arms out. Footsteps suddenly filled the quiet cafeteria and Jemma felt a shadow loom over her.

"Um…everything is fixed….." Jemma looked up to see Tim. He stared at her quietly as he shuffled his feet. "Sorry…..about Stephanie…" He murmured. Jemma did the okay sign then went back to resting her head on the table.

"Hey watcha doing, lil bro?" Another voice entered the room. "Oh is this the new girl?" Jemma looked up to see a boy black hair, but with a random white part in the middle. "Hey is that a Glock?" The boy's eyes began to gleam.

Jemma looked up and scanned the boy. "Yeah….hey is that an automatic handgun?" Both of them looked into each other's eyes and automatically knew they would get along.

"I'm Jason Todd. I'm Dick's little bro and Tim's older bro," Jason smiled and lightly punched Jemma's arm. Jemma was surprised. She didn't think Dick would have any siblings. He seemed to be the only child type. Suddenly a loud ringing came from the intercoms. "Aw crap, these stupid things always hurt my ears."

"Jemma, Dick, my office now…" Batman's voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. He seemed to be pissed. Jemma let a large sigh and dragged herself out of the chair.

"Hey, see ya later! Maybe we can hang sometime!" Jason grinned as he waved goodbye. Tim did a small wave as Jemma left.

When Jemma entered the office, Dick was already there and Batman was staring at him intently with arms cross. He gestured Jemma to stand next to Dick. "5 hours…" Batman let out a long sigh. "5 hours we didn't have any power, 5 hours we were defenseless…. Do you both realize what could have happened during those 5 hours? How many people we could have lost?" He looked up at Jemma. "I understand that you didn't know better and it seems that Stephanie dragged you into it," Batman's eyebrows furrowed. "But Dick, you have no excuse to have ditched Jemma when I gave you deliberate orders to show her around. We could have avoided this entire mess if you actually listened."

Dick clenched his fist tightly. "It wasn't his fault," Jemma interrupted the silence. "I ditched him. I didn't think I needed him so I went off on my own." Dick faced her surprised. Had she stuck up for him? Batman rubbed his forehead.

"When I give you two an order, I expect you to listen. Next time, you both, will receive a harsh punishment. Understood?" Jemma and Dick nodded slightly. "I will not tolerate this again." Batman gave a glare that could freeze hell over. Jemma had actually felt a shiver down her spine. "Now leave, I have to check if all our files are okay." Jemma and Dick both left Batman's office silently. "Selena, could you help me with some of the files?" Batman called to his secretary through the communicator on the side of his arm.

"I'll be there soon, Mr. Wayne. I'll make sure that everything will look puuurfect." His secretary replied back.

Dick and Jemma stood outside of Batman's room. The silence was heavy and unbearable. Jemma was about to leave when Dick spoke out. "Why did you stick up for me? I didn't need you to do that." Dick growled.

"I didn't stick up for you. I told the truth, simple as that," Jemma pointed out. "I shouldn't have been entering into strange rooms, that was my fault. So you don't need to get your little boy panties in a twist about whether you owe me something or not." Jemma snorted then began walking away.

"Heh, wouldn't even dream of it…" Dick smirked then began walking down the hall.


	6. Chapter 1 pg 5

Jemma walked into the NSH with large bags under her eyes. Batman had decided that she would live with him during her stay here. She was awestruck when she saw his house. It was more like a castle than a house. Batman had informed her that he was known as Bruce Wayne, a billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist so if they were ever out in public she had to refer to him as that. Dick, Jason, and Tim lived with Bruce as well as their many pets. Apparently, Bruce had a tendency to pick up strange things on his way home from work. His main pet, however, was a large greyhound named Ace. Bruce's butler Alfred was kind and provided Jemma with delicious outsider food. She had thought that staying in this mansion wouldn't be that bad, until she was thirsty in night time came. She had gone out of her room to fetch a drink of water, but became so loss that she wandered around the house till morning.

"So tired…." Jemma slumped up against the wall as Batman was typing in odd codes into training system. The cold metal felt nice against her head and eased her into sleep. Batman had wanted to test her abilities before he allowed her to go out in the field. She had become irritable after seeing so many of the fellow NSH members go on mission while she was forced to stay behind. Her future teammates came along to see more of her abilities since they were only able to see a glimpse last time. Dick was forced to come along.

Dick stood in the back watching his fellow teammates chat amongst themselves. Dick let out a sigh. He felt that he had no need to be here. If it were not for Batman's orders, he would have left and busy himself with more pressing matters. Dick was still agitated by the fact that Batman had allowed Jemma to stay at the Wayne manor. The last thing he needed was the annoying woman living in the same house as him. He glanced at her and let out a small snort, trying to contain his laughter. Jemma was sleeping standing up and swaying back in forth. Dick coughed and attempted to regain his composure. He had to admit that she was entertaining to say the least.

"Jemma," Batman called to Jemma, but she continued to sleep. "Jemma…..wake up…" Batman let out a sigh then asked Barbara to shake Jemma a bit. Jemma woke up with a jolt and smacked the back of her head against the wall.

"Crap…" She groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. The other members burst into laughter. Dick slammed his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from bursting out into laughter as well.

"Get in the training room, so we can test you." Dick growled, attempting to keep himself from laughing. Jemma scowled then headed down into the training room. The room was basically a black box with the viewing room just in front of it. The room would become a virtual battleground according to the settings and battle droids would appear in order to attack Jemma.

"Let's start," Batman informed her. "It's simple. Just destroy as many or all of the droids." Batman turned the system on and set the setting at level 20. The room soon became a virtual version of the jungle. Jemma was surrounded by lush green trees with vines hanging from every branch. Plants of every shape and color sprouted around her and the sound of the native animals echoed through the thick leaves. She was bit apprehensive at how similar this was to Utopia.

"Hmph, easy. I can finish this in ten minutes." Jemma smirked then pulled out her two Glocks. She listened quietly to her surroundings, waiting for even the smalles twig to snap. She suddenly heard something that sounded like a buzzing sound. Jemma didn't hesitate and shot in the direction of the noise. An android fell to the ground and Jemma smiled. A group of androids appeared, surrounding her. "Come on, you can do better than that." The androids began firing at her as she leaped into the air and landed on a tree branch. She fired 10 shots and each android fell to the ground. Batman smiled with satisfaction as the other members cheered. Dick, however, simply scowled and looked away.

"She is better than I remember, hehe," Artemis cheered as she saw Jemma do a backflip while destroying two more androids. "Remind me never to get her mad haha."

"Yeah! She kicks butt!" Jason grinned as he watched Jemma do a Muay Thai round kick on a robot.

Dick just scoffed in the corner. The level of the training wasn't that difficult so it was expected that she would do well. There was nothing to cheer over. Dick glanced over at the control board while everyone was watching Jemma. He inched himself closer to the machine and turned the dial, placing the level at 75. He smirked and sat back and watched. "Let's see how you do…."

Out of nowhere, androids four times as large as the original ones appeared, tearing down trees along their way. "What the hell?" Jemma mumbled. She began firing at them, but they continued coming towards her. One of the androids smacked her against one of the trees. There was a loud thud as she slumped down.

"Hey Batman, this is not the same level as before, is it…" Roy mentions as he watched Jemma get thrashed around a bit. Batman knew Dick came over and changed the level. Jemma and him didn't see eye to eye, so it was understandable that there would be problems. Batman, however, was curious. How would she handle a situation like this?

"These pieces of scrap are tough," She growled as she ran through the forest. She looked up at the viewing room and saw Dick smirking. "That son of a gun…." She mumbled. She realized that Dick was the one that turned the level higher. "Well if it's a challenge that he wants, a challenge he gets." She grinned. She took a deep breath and tried to find her inner focus. Going in guns blazing wasn't going to work out for her. She began climbing up a tree, waiting for the androids to come. If sheer power is not going to stop them, then she had to get a little creative. When they came at a closer range, she flipped in the air and shot all the androids in the head.

"What is she doing? That's not going to work…" Barbara bit her lower lip. Batman grinned as he watched Jemma open fire on the androids.

"Look again." Dick spoke out. A cocky smirk slowly spread on his face. Everyone looked back down and gasped. They had not realized, but Jemma had shot several bullets exactly on one location of the android, causing the bullets to eventually rip through the androids armor. Jemma landed on the ground safely, sweat was dripping down on her forehead and her breath was ragged. She glanced up at Dick then suddenly fired a bullet. The bullet was aimed directly at Dick, but was stopped by the bulletproof glass. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw the bullet partially embedded into the glass.

"Bang, bang, " Jemma smirked then walked out of the training room. She wiped her sweat on the sleeve of her jacket then soon tossed it aside as she entered the viewing station.

"That was amazing!" Artemis came and gave Jemma a large hug. "I can't believe you were able to do that. I'm flabbergasted!"

"We've got to go the shooting range together." Jason grinned then ruffled Jemma's hair. Tim nodded in agreement.

"You were like some bionic woman out there! No pun intended, Cy." Stephanie patted Jemma's back.

"No prob, I have to admit. You've got some moves girl." Cyborg smiled as everyone else began to praise her. Batman smiled slightly then let out a cough, hinting that he had something to say.

"Congratulations, Jemma. That was outstanding. You're now an official member of out team." Batman held out a visor to her. Jemma stared at it then looked up at Batman.

"I don't need it." Jemma said then began walking out the training room.

"It's not to protect you," Batman intercepted Jemma's exit. "It's to protect those you hold dear." Jemma snorted then walked around him.

"There's no one I can protect anymore…" She began to open the door when Dick grabbed her arm. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Dick didn't know why he was so curious, but the way she had replied to Batman bothered him. Could she be similar to him?

"I mean that all the people I care about are probably dead," Jemma looked away and clenched her fist tightly. "And it's my fault." She jerked her arm out of Dick's grasp and walked away, leaving a melancholy mood behind. The team had forgotten that they knew nothing about Jemma and why she was on the run. For a 17-year-old girl to be on the run with no supplies and no plan, something terrible must have happened back at her home.

Dick felt a slight twang in his heart. He knew that Jemma and he didn't get along, but he could understand the pain of being useless when the people you love needed you most. He felt guilty that he had been insensitive about such pains. Dick quickly left the room and followed Jemma. "Wait a minute…" He grabbed Jemma's arm once again.

"What do you want from me?" She growled. He let go of her arm.

"You said that the people you cared about are probably dead, right?"

"Yeah, what does that got to do with you?"

"'Probably' means that there is a possibility that they are still alive," Dick took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. "Don't think that they're dead already. You still have a chance protect them." Jemma let out a small laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Dick growled. He had taken the effort to try and be nice, yet she was laughing.

"You may not be the jerk you make yourself out to be…" She turned around and began walking away. Dick was surprised. He had thought that she would just treat his comment as a snide remark.

"Hey where are you going?" Dick wanted to make sure that she didn't go off causing trouble like last time.

"Where do you think? I'm heading to the cafeteria, I'm starving." She did a slight wave as she walked down the cafeteria.

"Maybe she isn't so bad afterall…" Dick thought to himself.


End file.
